New Times
by spiritdreamer16
Summary: Edward leaves in New Moon, but Bella isn't heartbroken because of that, it's because her family left. She decides to become the Bella she has always wanted to become; confident, better dressed, new look, and overall better(in a mind set way). What if another Cullen filled the hole later on? (there are glee references, but few characters will be used, all others my own characters)
1. The New Bella

It's been 2 months since he left me and my family left me. I was instead a plaything to him, I believed that but not the part about my family. But, they left too. I knew it wasn't long till he left, but I felt like I belonged in the family there. I decide, today is the day where I won't let it affect me anymore, I'm going to become the New Bella; more confident, outgoing, passionate, and so much more. I walk downstairs and see my dad is downstairs.

"Hey dad!" I feel as if I need to reconcile with him after sort of neglecting him.

"Hey Bells, you doin' okay?" He asks skeptically.

I giggle and nod. I go fix something to eat for me and then I turn around to my dad, "Have you had dinner yet?" He shakes his head no and I turn back around to fix both of us dinner. I get out fish and prep and cook that. I also fix rice, salads, and some bread. I can feel my dads eyes on my the entire time, probably judging me. I fix both of our plates and set them down in front of us. I head to the fridge and me some lemonade and my dad a coke.

"I need to go on a grocery run, don't I dad?" I laugh as I sit down.

"Umm, Bells, not that I'm not happy about this, but what happened?" He asks. It was bound to come out.

"Dad, I'm done feeling sorry about myself. I'm upset that they left, not that Edward left. I knew our relationship was basically over. I'm becoming the Bella I should've been a long time ago. I need to become myself again and become more involved in school, starting with getting back into music. Since it is pretty early into the year, I'm sure I can still audition for Glee _(Guys, I know this reference, and I thought it would be perfect!)"_

"Bells, this is amazing, both the food and your story!"

"Great, so since tomorrow is Saturday, I'm going to spend the entire weekend redoing my room, my wardrobe, and finally getting a haircut, is that okay?"

"Bells, it's okay with me. I have the weekend off, so I'll help you with your room. I just want you to be happy." He smiles.

I get up and hug my dad, "Thanks!" I give him a kiss on the cheek. We continue eating and talk about everything. When we are both done, I wash dishes and my dad and I plan out what my new room would look like. On a certain budget. We decide on something then he gives me money for a haircut and for some shopping. I go upstairs and put it in my purse Alice gave me that I am going to start using. It has fringe on it and it is a cross body bag. I go through my closet and through out everything that Alice didn't give me or didn't approve of. I put those in bags to get them to donate to Goodwill. I head to shower and change into yoga pants and a T-shirt. I head to bed and await this weekend to happen.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

I wake up to a knock on my door, my dad opens the door.

"Hey Bells, you might want to get up and get everything done today. Your furniture for your bedroom and people to help will be here in 30 minutes. I see that you cleaned everything last night. nice job."

I get up and put on some shoes to get everything out and ready. My bags for donations are already in my truck and my things are in another room. About 30 minutes later the people are here, I was okay with my room color, which was a blue color. I now have a full bed with a white headboard, white and black bookshelves, and a huge white corner desk. That's about it, we got it as a trade for all of my other furniture. Now that it was set up, I put on my bedding; a white and blue cheveron bedding with a few pillows to match it. I put everything back into it's place and I get changed into black skinny jeans and a white sweater and black flats; all thigns that Alice got me. I grab my purse and head downstairs.

"hey dad, I'll be out for a while. Do you need anything on my grocery run?"

"Nope, just get the good and healthy stuff. We do need to eat healthier, don't we Bells?" He laughs and goes to watch the game. I laugh as I head out to my truck. I first head to Goodwill and drop of my donations. Then to the salon for my hair cut. I decide to go all out. I get my haircut to my collarbone with layers and get it died ombre fading into a nice auburn color. I love it, so next it the mall, where I don't but much. Just some jewelry and makeup. I ordered some clothes and things when I was with Edward that should arrive today. I then head to the bank and transfer the rest of funds to my card, which I already had a lot on since I didn't go shopping and thanks to my family... My family.. Don't Bella, don't go there. I go grocery shopping and decide to fill up the kitchen with everything needed. I end up buying about $100 worth of food, for home and so I can pack my lunch. I head home with everything in my truck and text my dad that I'm home when I get there.

"Bells! I love the hair, it looks good on you!"

"Thanks Dad! Now let's get this food in the house and I'll fix us dinner" We get everything in the house and put away after about 45 minutes. I fix us grilled chicken with salads and mashed potatoes. I also make us more lemonade. After I set down everything, we start talking about our days and how they went. He asks me how my shopping went and I tell him I didn't get much because of a few packags that should arrive soon.

"Oh that reminds me!" Dad gets up and goes to the living room and when he comes back he has a huge box with him, "This came for you today!" He sets it down and I just laugh.

"Oh, those are my clothes and other things for school that came in today, thanks!" We continue eating and just have conversation, afterwards I clean up and Dad decides to go to bed and I go to my room and carry my stuff up there in many trips. I take everything out of bags and boxes and put them in their rightful spots. I get my new makeup organizer out and put it on my desk with my mirror I got. Everything has it's own little spot. I find a photo album with pictures of me and my family, the Cullens. There is one of me and Edward, and one of me and Alice, one of all of us and one of Emmett and I. I smile when I get to that picture, I always secretly liked Emmett like a crush, but I pushed it aside because he had Rosalie and he would never like me... Well more than a sister that is.. I put each picture in a picture frame and put them on my shelves and get changed to go to bed. I put on yoga pants and a college t-shirt and head to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a good day.

* * *

 _Hey guys! I hoped you guys liked this! Bella changes for herself and is better! Emmett and Bella? Dang! What their 'ship' name be? Leave a review and tell me! This is just the beginning of, what I hope to be, a good story! Love you guys and if you haven't yet, go check ot my other stories!_

 _Love, Mercedes!_


	2. Audition Day

_I love you guys! Thanks for reading this story! It makes my day and hope you enjoy this next chapter! Here ya' go!_

* * *

 **Sunday**

I wake up to an alarm, and look around at my surroundings. So much has changed in just 2 days. I wake up, grab my phone, and check the weather, a sunny day! I get up, make my bed and go to my closet. After 10 minutes, I decide on dark wash skinny jeans, white jack rogers sandals, and a burgundy/white Victoria secret 3/4 inch t-shirt. I put in my piercings, and do my natural makeup. After that, it is about 9:00 a.m. I go downstairs and make breakfast for my dad and I.

"Hey dad! Sleep well?" I say as I give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning Bells, I did sleep well. Have you had anymore nightmares?"

"Nope! I'm feeling much better." I get out eggs, peppers, ham, and cheese to make omelets for the both of us. I make those and get us each a glass of milk and I got myself some fruit.

"Here ya' go dad, hope it's good." I give him his food and go to get mine.

"It's good Bells, don't doubt yourself."

I smile and we sit down and talk about that we are doing for the day. When dad mentions La Push, I perk up.

"Hey dad, can I go with you? I haven't seen Jacob in what seems like forever!" He smiles at the mentioning of Jacob.

"Sure Bells! No need to ask, we can head on over there at around 11." I nod my head in acknowledgement. After we finish eating, I was up everything and go prepare for my audition tomorrow. I emailed Mrs. Williams, the director or the glee club and she said I could audition. I start singing a few songs I like and I finally pick a song after a few hours of me singing in my room. I look over and it is almost 11. I grab my purse and my north face black jacket just in case. I head downstairs and dad was waiting on me.

"I was just about to call you down Bells. By the way, I head you singing, and it sounded great!" I smile "Thanks dad."

We get out the door and head to my truck and I'm letting him drive. It's a little bit later when we get to La Push. We go to Jacobs and Billy's and knock on the door. I stand behind my dad to surprise Jacob.

"Hey Charlie! How are you?" I distinctly hear Jacob's voice as the one who opened the door.

"I'm doin' good Jacob! Actually, someone wanted to see you." I know Jacob has a "what?" face on him. Dad slides to the right and I pop out.

"Hey Jacob!" I smile and Jacob is shocked.

"Bella, is that actually you?" Jacob runs to me and picks me up in a hug. I start laughing like crazy.

"Yes, Jacob is it me, now put me down!" He puts me down. I say bye to my dad. Jacob and 1 head over to his garage because he is working on his bike in there.

"How have you been Jacob?"

"I should be asking you that Bella, but I'm doing good. You?"

"I'm doing much better after just a few days." I smile and set my stuff down on the nearby table. We end up laughing, joking, and sitting around. Just catching up on what we missed in each others lives. It ends up being 8 when my dad and I leave. I got Jacob's number before I left so I could hang out and talk to him more. He's like a brother to me. When we get home, we both go to bed.

After I showered and got dressed in my pj's, I hear something outside. I go to my window and open it up looking for any cause of noise, but I see nothing. I shrug it off and close my window and lock it. I end up going to bed, wondering what will come of tomorrow.

 **Monday**

I wake up at 6 am, and remember today is the day of my audition. I decide to wear black skinny jeans, blue flats, and a blue/white flowy shirt and a slimming white leather jacket on top. I put on my jewelry and add natural makeup. I also put mouse in my hair to make it more wavy. I grab my bookbag and purse and head downstairs where my dad is already up.

"Morning dad, what are you doing up?"

"Well it is the day od your audition so I had to wake in time to tell you good luck and I got you something. He holds out a bag and I see a strawberry and cream cheese Danish inside.

"Dad, you go me my favorite. Is it from the diner?"

"yep, so good luck Bells! You'll do just fine on you audition, no, you'll do great. I smile and grab my stuff to head out the door. I'll eat when I get to school.

I put my things in my truck and head off to school. I get there about 10 minutes early, enough time to get to first period and eat my breakfast! I go to AP Bio with Mr. Banner and people are staring at me.. I know I changed over the weekend, but still; it is weird having people stare at me. I hurry quickly to first period and sit in my seat, in the front of the class. I take out my laptop for notes and my breakfast. I have a feeling there will be a popquiz today, so I study the note for the unit we've been on and eat my Danish. Mr. Banner walks in and sees me and turns away then turns back again.

"Morning Mr. Banner, have nice weekend?" He's shocked and I think it is hilarious, but I don't show it.

"Umm, hello Miss Swan, I did." He turns around and starts writing on the board the plans for today: Pop Quiz, Notes, and Lab- wow, I was right. Guess I didn't need Alice for that one. Oh Alice, my bestfriend.. I miss them.. I get knocked out of my thoughts by the bell ringing, let's see how this turns out today.

 _Later on in the day: Before Bella's audition_

I thought this day would never end! All day, I've had people staring at me, like I am a freakshow! Well, people came up to and I made new friends, a plus I guess. I am heading to the auditorium to my audition and when I get there, the entire glee club is there. Oh my... I didn't think that they would be here, this makes it even more nerve racking. I hear something to my right and I turn my head, but see nothing. What is going on! I keep feeling like people are watching me. I head down and set my things down and go up to Mrs. Williams.

"Hello Mrs. Williams, I'm Bella Swan" I say nicely and hold out my hand.

She takes me hand, and says, "Why Hello Bella! I'm so glad you are going to audition! You would be a great addition to the team! Now, just tell the band what song and cover you will be singing and grab a microphone and begin! Good luck!"

With that, I nod and head up to the stage. I wave at the band. I whisper the song and cover I want to do.

"hey guys, I was wanting to sing "House of the Rising Sun" by The Animals, but to The Voice's Jacquie Dee cover." They nod and they get everything together. I go grab a microphone and head to the center of the stage. I look back at the band and they nod at me. I take a deep breath and just sing the song. By the time I'm done, I'm smiling feeling confident and the entire club in giving me a standing ovation. I look at Mrs. William and she is smiling.

"Bella! I didn't know you had that kind of voice! That was an amazing performance! I can say for myself and the entire club that you are on this team!"

"Thank you!" I smile, but I get distracted but not some one, but some group in the back.. The Cullens. I get down from the stage, and grab my things and head out of the auditorium after getting the information about practices and things needed. As I am heading out, I run into someone tall and muscular.

"Sorry"

"Bellsy, no need to be sorry." I look up and gasp, it's Emmett.

* * *

 _Don't worry guys! I'll update soon enough! I have a surprise up my sleeve for the next one! Love you guys! Thanks for the support and everything!_

 _-Mercedes_


End file.
